1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device which enables easy replacement of a light source unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”), which is one of the most widely used flat panel displays, typically includes two substrates including field-generating electrodes thereon and a liquid crystal (“LC”) layer interposed between the two substrates. To produce images on the LCD, voltage signals are applied to the field-generating electrodes of the substrates to generate an electric field across the LC layer, and thus control the orientation of LC molecules of the LC layer. The controlled orientation of the LC molecules creates the images by adjusting the polarization of incident light.
Since the LCD device is a non-emissive display device that displays images using an external light, the LCD device requires a backlight assembly to provide light passing across the LC layer. A cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (“EEFL”) or a light emitting diode (“LED”) can be used as the light source unit.
In order to increase the service life of the LCD, there has been an increasing need for an improved LCD in which a light source unit can be easily replaced with a new one.
In this regard, when the life span of the related art light source unit has expired, the entire backlight assembly of a display device must be replaced, or the backlight assembly must be disassembled prior to replacement of the light source unit. Thus, in order to ensure easy maintenance of a display device and cost effectiveness, it is necessary to develop techniques for simplifying or easily replacing a light source unit of the display device.